Relation oubliée
by Lion01
Summary: Que ce soit du côté d'Hitomi, la jeune voleuse amnésique, ou de Toshio, l'ancien policier à sa poursuite, la relation qu'ils entretenaient était un renouveau, tout en ayant un air de déjà vu.


**A/N : Bonjour ! Première fic sur Cat's Eye. J'adore ce manga (c'est bien le seul d'ailleurs) mais j'ai jamais vraiment su quoi écrire dessus. Il se trouve que cette fin ouverte m'énerve un peu (comme toute les fins ouvertes) et du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais travailler un peu dessus ! Et je parle du manga papier, pas de l'anime (qui a aussi une fin ouverte mais pas du tout la même). Bon, du coup, j'ai profité de la nuit du FoF où des auteurs se retrouvent pour écrire, pour faire cet OS ! Le but ? Un thème, une heure pour écrire dessus ! Pour toute question, envoyez un PM. Le thème était "Seul", après, au niveau du temps, j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe en plus j'ai pas arrêté de m'interrompre. Donc, j'espère que ça plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette histoire d'amnésie pouvait vraiment arriver. C'était seulement une histoire, mais il s'est avéré que c'était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, il était le seul à se souvenir de cette relation qu'il avait eu avec Hitomi avant sa maladie. Il se souvenait de Cat's aussi. Mais c'était bien la même personne, seulement sous un différent jour.

Cette nouvelle Hitomi était une personne à redécouvrir. Bien sûr, elle avait conservé sa personnalité, mais c'était… différent. Elle n'était plus voleuse, il n'était plus policier. Elle était moins énigmatique maintenant qu'elle n'essayait plus de cacher une double vie dont elle ne se souvenait même pas. Elle s'autorisait une liberté joueuse, et une joie enfantine, que seule l'insolente Cat's Eye lui montrait. C'était étrange comment il était le seul avec qui elle aimait passer du temps, et comment elle boudait ses deux sœurs avec qui elle avait portant partagé le secret qui pouvait les jeter en prison, avec qui elle s'était jouée tant de fois de la police, de lui. De lui, son petit ami, son rival, son ennemi. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus rien de tout ça. Maintenant, il essayait de regagner un cœur qui l'avait oublié, mais se souvenait de leur amour. C'était étrange comment ce lien perdurait et comment il la redécouvrait peu à peu, l'aimant encore plus à chaque seconde.

Souvent, ils retournaient sur la plage comme la deuxième fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Tomber amoureux une seconde fois… voilà, un bien étrange concept. Toshio connaissait ses sentiments, il avait toujours aimée Hitomi. Amnésique, voleuse, étudiante : il l'avait toujours aimée. C'était étrange comment même voleuse, il avait réussi à tomber sous son charme, sous le charme de sa petite amie comme si c'était une inconnue. Ne serait-ce pas alors la troisième fois qu'ils tombaient amoureux ? Elle, de son côté, avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours comme un amant d'une autre vie. Cette ancienne vie qui lui échappait encore. Parfois, elle souhaitait s'en souvenir pour arrêter ces regards tristes et défaits. D'autres fois, elle se disait qu'elle ne voulait pas être entourée de gens si sombres et que c'était mieux qu'elle ait oublié. Pourtant des questions tournaient dans sa tête à longueur de temps. Qu'avait-elle oublié ? Fallait-il mieux s'en souvenir ou oublier ? Qui avait été cet homme qui lui paraissait à la fois si distant et familier ? Assise sur son lit à contempler ses pensées revenant à longueur de temps, elle joua inconsciemment avec sa main. Son regard lointain se posa sur la bague qu'elle faisait tourner autour de son doigt, sans que les réponses ne lui viennent. Souvent elle s'interrogeait sur la provenance du bijou. Elle avait des flashs de temps en temps, des sensations oubliées, des odeurs, des sons, des sentiments. Ils la couvraient de confusion. Tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de cette bague, c'est qu'elle s'était réveillée avec. C'était comme si elle était là, incrustée à son doigt, depuis toujours, comme si elle était née avec cette bague au doigt. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Avait-elle une signification particulière ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le lui avait offerte ? Était-elle fiancée ? Ou même mariée ? Mais alors ne trahissait-elle pas cette ancien amour en s'attachant à Toshio ? C'est dans ces moments-là, ceux où elle ne savait quelle était la bonne chose à faire vis-à-vis des personnes qui la connaissaient mais qu'elle ne connaissait plus, qu'elle souhaitait vraiment retrouver la mémoire. Parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas se souvenir…

Une fois, Toshio l'interrogea au sujet de la bague :

\- Hitomi ? Tu te souviens de cette bague ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête vers le sable chaud, le regard triste. Elle secoua la tête. Toshio lui prit la main.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais juste curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… de la bague. Parfois, c'est juste comme si elle m'avait été offerte comme une promesse lointaine. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir volée. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle signifie. Mais, dans toute cette maison, c'était la seule chose qui m'était familière, avant toi. Je ne sais seulement pas si la personne qui me l'a offerte la pense bien à mon doigt. Tu le sais toi ? Tu sais d'où vient la bague ?

Le regard de l'ancien policier s'attendrit.

\- Je sais que peu importe ce qui se passe, la bague n'ira bien qu'à ton doigt…

\- Mais je ne sais pas mon passé…

\- Elle n'est pas là pour t'enchainer à ton passé, elle est là pour t'enchainer à ton avenir.

Hitomi ne comprenait pas bien cette allusion… Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à ne pas se souvenir, la seule amnésique. Mais même avec ça, elle n'était pas seule dans sa vie. Les gens étaient peut-être un peu étranges, et elle ne comprenait pas tout tout le temps, mais ils étaient là pour elle et ne voulaient que son bonheur. Si elle retrouvait la mémoire, elle pourrait peut-être les rendre heureux. Mais en attendant, elle pouvait se rendre heureuse, en vivant au jour le jour et non résigné dans un passé qui n'existait plus à ses yeux.

* * *

 **A/N : N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! Et moi, je n'oublie pas de vous remercier pour la lecture ! :)**


End file.
